Friendship from a Decepticon
by crimsoneyedangel18
Summary: this is my first fanfic for transformers hope you all like it sorry about my grammar it is rubbish but I have tried the best I can on this chapter. no OC in this chapter but there will be later please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime.

This is my first fanfiction for Transformers Prime so please read and review.

Prolog.

Miko is upset and angry because of all the Autobots telling her that she cannot assist Bulkhead on his missions anymore, ever since she had snuck away from the base one time after Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee went into a Decipticon battle ship to retrieve an ancient Autobot relic where Miko almost got herself killed by Knockout during the battle of the three bots verses Scarscream, Knockout and Breakdown where Miko really wanted to help Bulkhead when he was attacked by Knockout using his energon staff, Bulkhead saw Miko running towards him which caused knockout to turn around looking at Miko with a hint of 'this is going to be fun' attitude and started walking towards her, Bulkhead noticed this and managed to kick Knockout on the back sending his flying down the hall way of the ship, his staff though landing in front of Miko sending a jolt of electricy through her making her scream by the pain and go unconisous. The Autobots had to forget the relic and call a ground bridge to their location, getting Miko out of there and straight to the med bay.

Prolog end.

When Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came into the base from the ground bridge Ratchet saw all their worried faces and asked "Well? Where you successful in retrieving the relic from the Decipticons or...by the all spark?" Ratchets face looked at what Bulkhead was carrying in his hands and saw the unconisous form of Miko lying motionless but looked to be breathing "You can explain what happened later but first we have to get Miko to the medical bay and fast" Ratchet said as he and Bulkhead ran off towards the med bay, Jack and Raf saw them both run off and look questioned towards their Autobot guaridian friends and asked "What happened?" Arcee was the first to answer "We had a tag along and she got hurt which also meant we lost gaining the relic" she said sounding very angry and disappointed towards one of their human friends "What was Miko thinking, Wait! scratch that she does not think about anything that she does" Jack said as he sat himself back down on the sofa, Raf looked towards Bumblebee and asked "She will be ok right?" Bumblebee answer with a series of beeps and chirps 'I do not know Raf she looked pretty beat when I saw her earlier' and just at that moment Optimus Prime entered the base from the entrance cave, when he transformed into his robot mode Optimus noticed that their where only two children and two Autobots along with no Ratchet, "Where is Ratchet and the others?" The leader knew something was wrong since Ratchet was not at the main computer, "Optimus it's Miko she was injured during the mission on the decipticon battle ship due to her sneeking away and Ratchet is in the med bay with her now" Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and Optimus turned to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Arcee, Bumblebee? Did any of the other children follow you on this mission?" Optimus said sounding both worried for Miko's situation and Angry of what had happened, Arcee replied "No Optimus and we where unable to retreive the relic from the Decepticons and we would have if Miko had not shown up" "I understand and you each did well not continue with the mission, I want you all to stay in the main base area while I speak to Ratchet" Optimus said and the others carried on with what they where doing.

When Optimus Prime arrive in the medical bay he saw Miko lying on the large table with monitors and cables all around her, Miko's arm was banaged up and she lay sleeping Ratchet turned to Optimus after he heard him walking towards him and said "she stable and luckily her injuries where not much but she has suffered a current jolt of electricity so all Miko needs is bed rest" Optimus released a sigh of relief knowing that Miko was going to be alright and noticed that Bulkhead was sitting down next to the table watching Miko as she slept, "Bulkhead?" Bulkhead turned to Optimus and saw grief in his eyes "What is it Optimus?" he asked and Optimus replied "Bulkhead as Miko's guardian it is your responsability to make sure that Miko is out of harms way" "I know Optimus but when I left for the ground bridge and I saw Miko was sitting with her guitar and then the next I see she is on the Nemisis" Bulkhead replied worried for his human friend "When Miko awakes I shall talk to her and give necessary actions towards her stunt today".

Later that day Miko had woken up "Arh' man did I get hit by a Zombie or something" she groaned holding her head in her hand "Miko?" she soon opened her eyes and looked up at the Autobot leader who looked down at her very disappointed and said "Miko due to your actions today of causing the mission to be jepradised and also endangering your life, I am afraid that you will not acompany Bulkhead on further missions" Miko's face went pale and turned away from the Autobot leader not wanting him to see her tears forming in her eyes and she could not stand to sit around and get interrogated by the other Autobots and asked "Can Ratchet bridge me to my host parents" Optimus only replied with a nod and comfirmed with Ratchet, Miko soon went into the main base area and did not look any others even Bulkhead as she went into the ground bridge but stopped before she went through and said "Sorry guys" then Miko was gone.

Miko watched the ground bridge close after her and turned towards her host home not wanting to have another interrogation from them since she had missed her curfew, so Miko carried on walking down the street past the houses and shops, crying her heart out not caring where she ended up. Miko had been walking for well over an hour stopped to look at her surrounding seeing that she was in a unknown area of Jasper, Nevada but knew it was a type of desert area and an image of Bulkhead came into her mind so she let her mind drift a little, but she soon came back to reality when she heard a car speeding down the road, Miko turned to see who it was hoping for Bulkhead but soon noticed the red sports car as it sped right passed her but stopped down the road, moving one of the rear view mirrors towards Miko.'hmmm, Bulkheads friend i'll enjoy this' knockout said tp him self and he changed gears.

Miko knew who it was when the car came to a stop not very far away from where she was "Scrap" Miko said as the car began to reverse towards her, and Miko made a dash arcoss the dusty lands of the desert hoping the car would not follow her, but instead the con transformered into robot mode being none other then Knockout who managed to catch up with Miko and snatched her from the ground, easily holding her in his servo "Now pray tell what are doing way out here, without that lunkhead Autobot?" "like it matters to you and why do you care?" she replied trying to get out of his hold on her and just as Knockout was about to protest against her a large flash from the sky followed by the sound of thunder as it started to rain heavily on them, Knockout threw Miko into the air and transformed into vehicle mode and Miko landed in the passanger seat **(idea from season 1 episode 11 speed metal)** and the knockout closed the roof, "You still did not answer my question human?" he asked sounding more annoyed then before "Look why should I tell a con what is wrong you don't care, no-body cares" at that point Miko began to cry again remebering the situation back at base, Knockout could hear her crying and descided to drive again before he went a seatbelt fastened it self around Miko, she saw this and looked at the seatbelt with a bit shock and said "I never thought that a con would assist a human, esspecially me I mean I'm friends with the Autobots" knockout soon spoke through the radio "From the situation you got yourself into today they must be disappointed by it and since I have the regular beating from Scarscream about letting the Autobots get away, so I descided to go for a drive then came across you and YOU! still have not answered my question?" Knockout replied getting fustrated.

Miko then began to feel the urge about telling knockout of her situation on why she was out in the desert in the first place but before she could speak knockout soon said "Also all com links which are connected to the decepticons are shut off" so Miko began to explain all that has happened to her and that she loves things which are exsilerating and fast and knockout soon stopped causing Miko to stop talking "You like fast things huh?" "uuuhh' yeah why?" she asked "hold on to something" then he kicked into first gear speeding at top speed down the high way where no police can stop him, Miko screamed by the adrenaline rush she was getting from the ride when she does with Bulkhead.

*Back at the Autobot base*

Ever since Miko was bridged back to her host parents, it seemed really silent without the loud enthusiatic human around to cheer up Bulkhead who was currently pacing back and forth, "Are there any leads yet Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked making it seem like the tenth time he had asked the medic "No Bulkhead, like I said time and time again this proseedure takes time so be patient" Ratchet replied not moving away from the computer he was so busy working at, Optimus Prime was standing behind him remembering the situation which accured earlier that day 'maybe I was too hard on Miko' he thought to himself but was soon cut off when Raf spoke to kim "Optimus are you ok? you seem distant" Optimus turned to the young human and replied "I was mearly thinking of the previous events which happened today due to the danger that Miko has gotten into, I believe I was too harsh on her behalf" "but Optimus we all know what Miko can be like, she is wild and does'nt think about what she doing so it's not your fault" Jack said as he stood next to Raf and Optmius then turned to Bukhead "Bulkhead why don't you go and retrieve Miko and bring her back to base?" Bulkhead stopped pacing about, looking at Optimus "U'h sure Optimus" with that he transformed into vehicle mode and drove out of the base to collect Miko.

Bulkhead was driving towards Miko's tempory home and noticed that her host parents where talking a police officer outsdie their home, 'uh oh, what did Miko do now?' Bulkhead thought as he carried on driving past not cause a scene of the large car if oarked outside the house with them watching and noone came out, so Bulkhead soon contacted base "Bulkhead to base, I've got a situation" "What is your status Bulkhead?" Ratchet replied, "Miko is missing, her host parent's where talking to the police outside" Ratchet turned to Optimus who said "Bulkhead return to base" "Sure thing Optimus but what about Miko?" Bulkhead asked as he drove down the road taking the next turning, "I am sure that Miko will be located safely in due time but necessary precautions must be taken" "Ok Optimus over and out" Bulkhead ended the transmission and headed back to base not knowing that a red sports car had speeded past across another street behind Bulkhead befor the next turning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Knockout befriends Miko.

Knockout had driven with Miko as his passanger for some time and they had not spoken, Miko was looking out of the passanger window as the world passed by not caring where Knockout went even if it was the Nemesis.

Knockout: "Look erh' Miko I don't mean to be one of those things you humans call annoying but I just saw that lunkhead friend of yours" he turned another corner as Miko wiped away a tear from her eye.

Miko: "I really don't think I would care right now, he didnt even help me out today" and she pulled both of her legs towards her chest and rested her head on her knees.

Knockout: "Even though I am a decepticon I know what it feels like to have a friend betray you when you need them most" one of rear view mirrors adjusted towards Miko's direction making her look at the dashboard

Miko: " What do you mean?"

Knockout: "I've had my paint job ruined by that arrogant seeker Starscream when I was out racing and did not give the herr kommandant the heads up"

"Miko: Well I've gotten myself into loads of trouble before no big I would sneek away on missions, but soon get sent back to base when I was busted so I would'nt get hurt but today' I did and now I can't go on missions any more" and she crossed both of her arms over her chest and huffed a bit in the passanger seat.

Knockout: "Then I guess you and me have got something in common"

Miko: " Like what dude?" even though Knockout did not really understand earth language much he just anwered her question as if he knew what 'dude' meant.

Knockout: "The adrenerline of fast things my dear, I live for the speed of racing and you go for the trill of it" and after a while of talking about each other they fell very silent which would have been an understatement for Miko as she looked the window as they passed her host home and she saw that police cars where outside the house.

Miko: "Knockout could you drive round the corner and stop please, my so called host parents are worried over nothing again"

Knockout: "Why do you call them host parents? arent they your real parents?"

Miko: "Becuase I'm from Tokoyo Japan, and I came here for school and host parents, along with some other stuff which is much better then Japan"

Knockout: "Right! ok then" and Knockout pulled to a stop round the corner and opened the passanger door for Miko "see ya later fleshy"

Miko: "later Dude" she stood on the side walk and watched the Ashton martin spped off down the street into the distance 'time to face the host clan' she let out a sigh and walked round the corner towards the house where John and Megan was standing.

John noticed Miko walking the drive and was the first to yell at her "**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? we where worried sick"**

Miko: "out and about plus your not my real parents and if you did worry you could of called my cell but you did'nt, so you don't mind I'll be in my room"

Megan" Miko! Don't you turn your back on us young lady"

Miko: "WATCH ME" 'SLAM' was the thing they heard as she shut herself in her room and turned up the rock music to high volume to block out the world.

Nearly 1 hour later and Miko had descided to turn down the rock music because her phone was buzzing in her pocket, she looked at the caller and it was Bulkhead, Miko had remebered the insident which occured and that Bulkhead had not helped her for since he was the one who caused her to be so angry in the first place. Miko just closed her eyes and cancelled the call not wanting to talk to him.

*At the Autobot base*

Bulkhead was trying to get a hold of Miko's cell for some time just to see if she ok, after a few rings it stopped and he heard 'I'm sorry your call cannot be taken at this moment please try again later' and he relased a heavey sigh, Jack heard this and turbned to him.

Jack: "Hey Bullhead no answer from Miko?"

Bullhead: "Nope none, she has never disconnected my calls before"

Raf: "What me or Jack try to give her a call she might answer one of us" he said as he came up next to Jack.

Bulkhead: "You could but she might disconnect you calls too"

Jack:" But its worth a shot" and he pulled out his phone and called Miko '_Ring Ring, Ring Ring- I'm sorry your call cannot be taken at the moment please try again later'_ "Nothing"

Optimus : "Bulkhead? If you are worried for Miko's safety then you may go and see her but remain in vechile mode"

Bulkhead: "Sure thing prime and thanks" he then transformered and drove out of base towards Miko's host home.

To be continued. R&R the next chapter will have the OC in it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

here is chapter 3 this is where my OC comes in and if all of you have not read my profile then you won't have a basic understanding of the character so hope you all enjoy it. please read and review.

Nemesis

Ever since Knockout went for a drive Breakdown retrieved a wierd shaped relic from the ruins of the Mexico desert, and he had return back to the Nemesis presenting it to Megatron.

Breakdown: "Lord Megatron I have retrived the relic you sent me to get for you sir and I have to report that no Autobots where around" Megatron turned away from the monitor looking at Breakdown and replied.

Megatron: "How very fitting that Optimus did not show, well done for collecting the relic Breakdown and Where is Knockout?" at the mention of Knockout's name he entered the control room and said.

Knockout: "Sorry I'm late my lord, I was busy fixing up some of the vechicons in the med bay and my appology Breakdown that I could not assist you on the mission"

Megatron :"You've done well reparing the vechicons, now Soundwave do a scan of the relic so we can what it is" Soundwave replied with a nod towards Megatron and turned towards the relci in Breakdown's servo's, an image appear on his face plate showing a bio scan of the relic.

Knockout: "It would seem that there is a life force within the Relic my lord" Megatron returned back to the monitor and said.

Megatron: "Knockout, Breakdown you too will keep an optic on this relic in case of any changes, for the time being Soundwave I want the Vechicons to spped up the search for more energon deposits" Soundwave nodded in reply ,while both Knockout and Breakdown bowed and walked off towards the med bay.

Breakdown: "So Knockout where did you go off to?" Knockout turned to his assistant and replied.

Knockout: "Just a drive through the desert and racing some humans around nothing much, and what do we know of this relic my friend?" he said as they entered the med bay while Breakdown placed the relic onto the medical berth, replied

Beakdown:" All I know is that the relic had came from another planet but not Cybertron, an unknown planet called Melloria"

Knockout : "Melloria? the planet which was inhabbited with huamna like creators-hmmmm' I going to need to run some test's on this but for now lets do as lord Megatron asks and keep an optic on it for the time being".

*Back on Earth*

Miko was lying on her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Knockout, 'Wonder if I can see him again any way he is so much more fun then Bulkhead' Miko soon snapped out of her thinking hearing a vechile pull up outside, she sat up looking out her window to see Bulkhead had stopped by 'Great now he is going to give me a lecture' _Ring Ring, Ring Ring-_ "Hello" she said into her phone.

Bulkhead : "Hey Miko Every thing ok?"

Miko: "Ok you think I'm ok after what happened today, you think I'm ok Bulk NO! I'm not ok!" she replied yelling to her phone at him and Bullhead cringed at her anger.

Bulkhead: "Miko I know your angry but it was not my fault you follwed me onto the Nemesis" he said back trying not yell and make him self aware.

Miko: "Why are you even here? I guess you here to give me a lecture about today" she replied sounding more annoyed then before.

Bullhead:" I'm here to see if your ok, Miko I am your guaridian after all and the rest of us are worried about you" he said sounding a little bit more louder but not too loud to cause a scene.

Miko:" If you where worried about you would have stood for me but no and right now Bulkhead I really want to left alone since I am not allowed to come with you on missions anymore so what is the point of me being at the base!" She yelled and shut her phone ending the call with Bulkhead, Bulkhead released a sigh and drove away.

Miko descide that she do what she did before go for a walk without telling her host parents, so Miko climbed out of her bedroom window and ran down the street forgeting her phone was on her bed.

*back on the Nemesis*

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron, I have a report from Knockout and Breakdown that the relic is attracted to the aggressive emotion of humans"

Megatron: "An interesting report Dreadwing inform both the medic and the assistant to come to the control room at once"

Dreadwing:"Yes lord Megatron" he replied with a bow then left to the medbay.

Later that day both Knockout and Breakdown where in the control room, soundwave was holding the relic which was now glowing a dark shade of red the same colour as Knockout's paint job 'The relic is active towards human aggression and there is one human I have in mind' Knockout though to him self.

Megatron: "So the relic has a pulse if I'm correct Soundwave" He said as he turned to the silent con with a heart monitor image on his face plate showing a human heart beat. "And it is active towards human Aggression-hhmmmm' Knockout Breakdown I believe we can have an advantage over the Atuobots, go and retrieve one of their human pets"

Knockout: "Yes lord Megatron, come Breakdown let's burn rubber" and they both left the control room.

Breakdown: "Knockout any idea which one of those human fleshies we should take" He said as they drove off the loading ramping from the Nemesis and Knockout replied

Knockout:" Indeed I do Breakdown and she does not live very far away"

*Desert*

Miko was walking down the road where she had been plucked up by Knockout earlier that day, she did not know that the same thing was about to happen again but this time Breakdown would join in the fun as well.

Miko was starting to get tired by all the walking, so she sat down on a rock near the road, Miko's attenion was then caught to a flash of light from the distance (the type of flash given off a cars windscreen by the sun) she stood up to get a better view and saw the famour red sports car speeding doen the road followed by Breakdown.

Miko:' UH-oh company is coming' Miko thought as she knew that Megatron would have sent them.

Breakdown: "HEY! Knockout is'nt that Bulkhead's little pet up ahead" and Knockout replied by tranforming followed by Breakdown.

Knockout:" Megatron said to get one of the humans so she will do"

Miko saw hem both coming closer and descided to run in the other direction trying to get away from byt was soon snatched up by Breakdown.

Breakdown:"Nice try giving chace kid now lord Megatron wants to see you" Miko try to get out of hid grip but could'nt and replied,

Miko:" What does that over grown peice of scrap want with me"

Knockout :"You will see my dear now keep quite" and he sent a small shock of electric into her making her go unconsious.

Miko woke up in a small cage which seemed big enoug to fit three humans in side, she looked around and saw she was in the control room of the decepticon base Miko attention turned towards the glowing bow which glowed the same colour as Bulkhead making her angry again and the box glowed brighter, a beam shot out of the box.

Megatron turned towrads the beam and saw it land in front of the human "The anger of a Human, then this human must be very angry with the Autobots"

Soundwave nodded in reply but soon heard a voice saying "I seek the one named Megatron"

Megatron: "I am Megatron, who are you?"

Crimson:" I am the Crimson Child my lord and I wish to serve you in league with the decepticon cause" I replied as the beam died down revealing a human form aged 18 with shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes.

Megatron:" What can a mear human do for me?" he said and I smirked at him then looked at the human girl in the cage 'she will do for my merging' I thought and turned back to Megatron.

Crimson:"Then allow me to present you with what I can do my lord" and I walked over to where the human was, she seemed scared because she backed up against the opposite side of the cage I walked through the bars as if they where not there.

Miko:"What do want with me?" she yelled as stood in front of her and held my hand up to her

Crimson:"Your life source my dear now this won't hurt" I said as I moved closer the her making her vision the area go black and said "much"

The end for now sorry for the cliffhanger. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime chapter 4

Miko's Pov

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still on the Nemesis, I could'nt not see that girl that came towards me before it all went dark and then feeling the pain of my life source being taken away out of my body, What did that girl say before the lights went out 'It won't hurt much' god it was she wrong it felt like I was killed wait no scratch that I am alive right.

Crimson:"Oh would you shut up child you may survive this but only if you are silent"

Miko:" Wait do you mean that I may survive this? and how are you in my head" sounding rather scared that she may dye when I am done with my mission.

Crimson: "I am apart of you now I have to have a human body to life amongst the human race now stop asking questions" I shouted at her making suddenly shut up talking.

Pov end to normal.

I opened my eyes to see decepticons standing with the expressions of 'what the hell just happened?' all planted on their faceplates, I turned towards the biggest one of them all standing with a faceless bot next to him I knew him as from the legends around the galaxy. I bowed towards him and said.

Crimson: "My lord Megatron I have only heard of you from legends but I would like to serve you"

Megatron: "Really and what can a human do for the Decepticon cause?" I smiled evily at his words then motioned for the red sports car to come closer to me, even though Knockout hated organics he looked towards Megatron and asked,

Knockout: "Lord Megatron"

Megatron: "It would seem that this human has something to show Knockout go to her" and Knockout walked up to me and knelt down smirking, I walked closer to him and touched his arm and a red glow mist came off of him into me.

I stepped away from him so the rest of the decepticons could see a pair of red and silver wings come out of my back, my hair grew longer also turning a bright shade of red (the same colour as Kncokout's paint job) and my eyes where the same as Knockout's he just looked at the plain spot on his arm where I touched.

Knockout: "My PAINT JOB! YOU will...pay" and he then shut up to see that the spot had gone back to normal and he turned towards me to see a different appearence appear from human to a bird creature.

Knockout's thoughts at that moment

'I could not believe what I just saw, surely a silly little human can't do that and she look's like smaller version of me with wings maybe she could be of use to us but that would up to Lord Megatron to sort that out'

Thought's end*

Crimson:" As you can see Lord Megatron I am not a human, I am a Crimson child I come the planet Melloira" I said as I stood there before him looking at me with interest.

Megatron:" We shall see if you are worthy of becoming a Decepticon now Soundwave send a transmission out to find more decepticons in other galaxy's" Soundwave repleid with a nod and starting making the sound of a submarine in radar, soon after a life signal appeared on his faceplate.

Megatron:" Dreadwing connect a Com link to that craft now" Dread wing started to tap on the keyborad of a computer and replied,

Dreadwing:" Com link connected My Lord"

Megatron:" This Megatron leader of the Decepticons state who you are or you will be shot down"

Star: This is Star Scout calling in Lord Megatron I live to surve you" a female voice said over the silence.

Megatron:" I am sending a Drone troop to bring you aboard the Nemesis awating you arrival" he replied

Star:" Thank you lord Megatron out" and the com ended along with a group of drone flying into the sky towards the coming Decepticon

Knockout: " Lord Megatron what of the creature?"

Megatron: "See if she is worthy, you will be given a series of mission to retrieve some ancient relic's both decepticon and Autobot"

Crimson:" I accept these missions My lord Megatron I shall not fall you" I replied and bowing towards him.

Megatron:" And just to make sure of it I am sending our newest memeber who shall be arriving shortly with you on these missions and I'm sending Breakdown and Knockout along with you as well".

Soon after a group of drone came into the control room leading a con behind them and one of the drone spoke up and said "Lord Megatron we have retrieved the new commer" and all the Drones stood aside and let a black and white femme bot to pass by them, I watched her as she stood in front of Megatron and bowed to him.

Star:" It is an honour to be standing before you Lord Megatron" She said bowing gracefully and he replied

Megatron: "Likewise Scout now as I said to the crimson child you shall be joining her to find relics of different missions also being companied by Knockout and Breakdown"

Star:" Yes My Lord" she replied and Megatron soon went out of the control room, Star then turned towards me looking at my appearence taking in the human form and wings.

Star:" I see your from a another planet human" she said walking up towards me and looked down at me.

Crimson:"I am not human as you can see so we have to work together, the names Crimson"

Star: " Star pleasure"

Knockout: "I hate to interrupt this little get together but we better get a move on before the Autobots get to the relic's first and you still need a alt mode"

Star:"Oh no need for that I already have one picked it up before I landed" and she then transformed into a Black Jeep Wrangler, Both Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other then followed siut by tranforming in their alt mode.

Breakdown: "Well she just saved the task of finding an alt mode, so where to first Knockout?"

Crimson:" I know where the firist relic is, it's in the Savannah Rainforest"

Knockout:"Where she said now let get going before Megatron returned to see we are still here"

To be continued hope you all like it please read and review :)

.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter five the rainforest

Star's pov

Even though I have only been one this planet for only what, ten minutes and now I'm on my first mission with a human creature with wings what are they called? ah Angels.

The mission that I'm about to go on is in some place called the Savannah Rainforest and the humans know's it wierd, two decepticons which I am also teamed with Knockout and Breakdown I think that they are called, yeah that's it the last time I saw them two was back on Cybertron when I was injured during battle by one of those Autobots.

Since I was going on my first sight seeing I might as well make it count, all though I have a human passanger in my alt mode which is a first for me as well so I better concentrate on ehat I'm doing.

Pov end

Knockout, Breakdown, Star and Crimson headed towards the ground brigde to take them to the Rainforest, when they arrived I got out of Star's alt mode since I powered down from my transformation and they all transformed. Knockout walked over to the drone who was controlling the ground bridge and told him.

Knockout:"Open the ground in the rainforest now" He orded and drone nodded and did as he was told, opening the ground bridge and we all walked into it.

on the other side we where in the forest, Knockout was currently scaning the area for any reading of the relic and Breakdown was following his lead but in a different location, Star was looking at the surroundings of the forest but was soon brought out of the scenery when she felt something touch her leg, she looked down to see the human with different coloured wings they where black and white.

Crimson:" Ok if any of you don't mind I'm taking to the sky to see what I can find up there" and I then took to the sky passing through the tree's, when I was high enough in the air I looked around seeing tree's which followed out into the distanced I saw some ruins, I then flew back down over to Knockout.

Crimson:" Knockout there are sone ruin's in the distance and the relic must be there"

Knockout:" Ruin's huh' well the tracker is pointing in that direction, HEY are you coming or what femme?" he shouted towards Star immediatly getting her attention, Star turned to him and scowled before transforming into vechile mode to get to the destination, instead of getting into the car I took to the skies.

When we arrived the ruins looked like a building which just got partly deconstructed but was still standing, when I landed on the ground not very far from the ruin's the three con's soon arrived and transformed Knockout started to scan the riun's and the tracker peeked at a high signal.

Knockout:"It would seem you where correct, the relic is deep inside the ruin's somewhere" he said as he started to walk towards the entrance of ruin's which had a large boulder blocking the entrance into the caven, Knockout tghen turned towards Breakdown and said.

Knockout: "Breakdown would you do the honours in making a new entrance" he said smirking towards the large bot who grinned and walked forward replied.

Breakdown:" With pleasure" and he transformed his arm into a hammer and began smashing at the rock, but only made scratches, I saw that we won't be getting anywhere far at this rate and flew over to Breakdown landing on his shoulder.

Crimson:" Here this might help" I said and pressed my hand against his shoulder making a bright blue light appear, making his hammer have electric vibes going through it.

Breakdown:"haha cool, your gonna have to show me what else you can do?" he replied before carrying on eith breaking the rock which was begining to crack under the powered force of the hammer.

Star and Knockout just looked at what the small creature did, thinking that how a small being like that can hold so much power.

Star:" It would seem that this creature has got a lot of surprises hidden away" she said as she turned towards Knockout and he replied.

Knockout:"I wonder if the powers are different on each of us"

Star:" When she touched you she was the same colour as you right and with me she was black, so it clear that this being can copy DNA" Star said and she watched the small creature release her hand from Breakdown.

Crimson:"Yeah I can copy DNA it is one of my powers which I hold and also if you are wondering what I did to Breakdown would be different with each of you such as Breakdown electric, Knockout and Star well you would have to see won't you" I said making them look back at each other, Knockout's thought's '_Did she just hear every worl we where saying and there could of been no way in scrap she could of heard'._

Breakdown gave the boulder one last blow with his hammer and it crumbled to the floor, we all walked into the caven which was big enough to fit Megatron aft inside the three con's activated their head light's Knockout leaded the way to the relic. After walking for what seemed well over an hour in human time I flew over and landed on Knockout's shoulder as my wings disappeared he turned to look at me wondering what I was doing.

Knockout:"You scratch my paint your walking" I just looked at him and replied.

Crimson/Miko:"Dude I would never think about scratching it and besides your now my guardian" Miko's thoughts'_I'm so sorry Bulk but you just won't understand so this is good bye my friend"_

Knockout:"And who said I will be your guardian" he said looking at me with an odd smirk on his face plate.

Crimson:" Because what is more better having a human companion or a creture who can copy DNA to used it agaianst others such as the Autobots" I said and Knockout gave a nod in aggreement and replied.

Knockout:"Well it would seem that you now have a new guardian"

"Miko"

The end for this chapter sorry it is short please read and review.


	6. realisation

Chatper 6 The relic

As I was still sitting on Knockout's shoulder while we where still walking thtrough the cavern with Star and Breakdown behind us, I soon signaled Knockout to stop with a small hand gesture.

Knockout:" What is it?" He asked as he stopped walking and looked at me waiting for a reply and I said,

Crimson:"Can you hear that?" I said while listening to a russling noise coming from deeper into the cavern, I rested me hand against Knockout's shoulder making the red mis appear up my arm like it did before and I transformed taking flight down the cavern.

Breakdown:"What is she doing?" he spoke up as he stood next to Knockout with Star along side them and Knockou replied,

Knockout:"No idea there Breakdown come on" and they all walked down onto the cavern. I was standing on a ledge hanging over a deep abiss looking down into it and could hear the russeling noise from before but it was louder.

Crimson:"Hey I think I just found out where the relic is, it's down there" I said as I pointed down into the abiss causing all three of them to come close the edge and Star was the first to speak up and said,

Star:" If the relic is down there then how are meant to get it?" she asked and I just smiled at her causing and replied,

Crimson:" well that won't be a problem for someone who has flight on her side" and I then jumped off the edge of the ledge into the abiss, all three of them watched me fall into the darkness.

Breakdown:"So what are surpossed to do just wait here until she comes back" He moaned and Knockout replied,

Knockout;" At least she is doing the hard part for us Breakdown and I would not want to get my paint damaged during the desent of the abiss"

Star:"Anyway it's better is she gets it because then the soner we it the sooner we can get away before the autobots arrive" and once she had spoken of the Autobots a green ground bridge opened up and four vechiles came out of it revealing Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Breakdown:" Speak of the scrap heaps" he said as he transformed his arm into a hammer, Knockout pulled out his energon prod and Star pulled out a large blaster.

Arcee:"If those three are here then that means they must already have the relic" she said readying for battle against the three followed by the others

Optimus:" It would appear so but Ratchet picked four life signals in this cavern we only have see three" he said activating his blades started attacking Knockout.

Bulkhead:"Then the fourth is in the abiss with the relic" he said as ran towards Breakdown transforming his hand into a recking ball smashing it into his side and avoided the hammer easily.

Optimus:"Bumblebee retieve the relic by any means necessary" Bumblebee replied with a series of click and beeps then ran towards the abiss and jumped inside.

In the abiss*

I landing on the ground to hear the faint noise of metal hitting metal 'Must be a fight going on and I'm missing the party' I thought to myself as I walked towards a large box shaped item on the floor but was then brought back to hearing the noise of a heavey landing, I looked behind me to see the yellow scout bot they called Bumblebee 'Lets see if he notices me' I thought.

Crimson:"Ah Bumblebee so good to see you" I said in small sarcastic tone towards him and he replied

Bumblebee:**"How do you know my name?" **He said in series of beeps and tunes

Crimson:"Oh yes I forgot you don't know what I did to Bulkhead's pet human huh" I said causing him to back up a little bit 'Lets have some fun bug' I thought smiling evily towards him.

Bumblebee:**"What did you do to Miko? and how can you understand me?" **he asked seeming shocked to know that I was able to understand him just like Raf does and I said

Crimson:"Well lets just say that she is apart of my sole now and how I can understand you is need to know" I then flew up into the air and attacked Bumblebee sending him ito the wall. "now if you will excuse me I have a relic to pick up" I said as I made a large red rope appear which wrapped around the relic allowing mr to left it witout problem, then flew out of the abiss.

Star turned towards me and took the relic from me as I sat down on her shoulder causing the other Autobots to look at me and Arcee was the first to speak,

Arcee:" Who is that?"

Crimson:"Wow Arcee I guess I really am un-noticed the bug coild not even know who I was until I told him and also Bulkhead nice to you again and I do recall I used to call you Bulk remember" I said as I smiled seeing all there shocked faces and Bulkhead said,

Bulkhead:"Miko is that you what happened did these decepticreeps do something to you"

Crimson:"No Bulk they did'nt but a Crimson child did though"

Optimus;"That is impossible Crimson childes have been extinct ever since Malloria was distroyed"

Crimson:"Well one lives and has been for nearly over one tousand years just roaming the galaxy then I find Earth, meet up with the Decepticons and have a small human girl become apart of my sole"

Bulkhead:"A human girl' Miko"

Crimson:"Yeap that's it Bulk it sure did take you long enough to relise and also when I'm finished with her she won't even exist anymore" all the autobots froze at the last part and a green ground bridge opened, then we all went into it "Later autobots and Don't worry I will take good care of Miko" then we where gone leaving the Autobots to morn oover their loss.

Please read and review.


	7. an angel arrives

Chapter 7

This chapter has got another OC in it and she is the opposite of the Crimson Child a Silver wing who does not to copy CNA to transform hope you all enjoy it.

When we all passed through the ground bridge and was now on board the Nemesis, I thought over the conversation I had with the Autobots back in the cavern 'Now they all know what happened to Miko and I can use that as an advantage against them' I smirked to myself walking down the corridoor with the others towards the control room, Star turned and saw my expression on my face and asked.

Star:" What got you so happy?" I turned and looked at her and replied

Crimson:"Two thing, one the conversation I had with the Autobots about the loss of their human friend and two getting the relic before the other team" I said and Breakdown spoke up saying.

Breakdown:"Yeah I head that conversation you had with Bulkhead, that will make them weka each time we have a battle and all we have to do is show you" He said smiling and Knockout said,

Knockout:"Indeed Breakdown I have never seen any of those Autobots get so upset over a small loss like that"

We soon entered the control room to find Dreadwing, Megatron and Soundwave near the main computer, Megatron turned round at the sound of the door opening and faced all of us. Before Megatron spoke we all bowed to him and he said,

Megatron:"Well where you...successful in retreiving the relic?" I replied before any of the others

Crimson:"Yes Lord Megatron, we have the relic and defated some sad robots in the process" Megatron smilied at the last part and said,

Megatron:"Yes by showing the Autbots the truth of what happened to their human pet, I found it very amusing to watch since I sent Soundwave to keep an optic on you during your frist mission" he said turning to Soundwave and then back to us "And I found that you are able to successed in getting the other relic's without any problem and I will send a scout team out to locate the next relic"

Star:"Lord Megatron I ask you permission to go on this scout team to find the relic" She said and Megatron tuned to her and said,

Megatron:"Very well you may go and Dreadwing, Crimson and the drones will acompany you during the finding and you come across the relic don't bring it back understand?" and we all bowed to him and said in union.

"We understand Lord Megatron"

Megatron:"Good now prepare the drones and ready the ground bridge for the next relic" Dreadwing soon spoke and said,

Dreadwing:"My Lord, the second relic has been located in a place called the Roman empire in Italy"

Megatron:"Well done Dreadwing assemble the troops and go to the location" and we all left the control room, both Knockout and Breakdown went to the medical bay while two drones took the relic to the mass storage unit, I sat on top of Star's shoulder as we went towards the ground bridge with Dreadwing and the drones.

Autobot base.

The ground had just closed and Ratchet could see by the expressions of his comrades that something had happened, so he asked Optimus who came stood by him,

Ratchet:"What happened on the mission?" and Optimus replied with a solum look,

Optimus:"We encountered the Decepticons and also found out about Miko, seeming that one of the creatures had survived the explosion of Melloria has taken Miko inoth her sole"

Ratchet:"Wait a Crimson Child exist's on this planet but how is that even possible?" He said sounding shocked to hear about Miko and that a Crimson child is on Earth.

Optimus:"It would seem that a pod had been sent to Earth years ago during the time we where protecting it, and now has been sided with the Decepticons" Bulkhead soon spoke up and said,

Bulkhead:"I never should have went to her home to see if she was ok, then she never would have runaway" Bumblebee placed a hand on his shoulder to give him comfort for the loss of his friend, and Arcee soon spoke,

Arcee:"So how are meant to get Miko back from the Crimson child" she said and they all went completly silent until Jack and Raf entered the main room,

Jack:"Any sign of Miko?" he said and they all turned their heads towards the ground showing that the answer was a basic no, Raf came and stood by Bumblebee's peds.

Raf:"Optimus, what are we going to do now?" Optimsu turned to look at him and may not be able to give him an answer, but when he was about to a white light appeared from the ground bridge, and they all looked towards, Ratchet was the first to speak,

Ratchet:"By the all spark, I have never known the ground bridge to do that" He said while staring at the white mass and not long after a human outline appeared with giant bird like wings on her back.

Silver:" That becuase it is not the ground bridge at work it is me, My name is Silver Wing" she said and the white mass dissappeared, I walked towards each of them and Optimus saw that she shared a similar appearence to the Crimson child he activated his arm cannons followed by Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Silver:"I am not here to hurt anyone, so you can lower the weapons please" she asked and they did comply but did not retract them, 'let's see how this goes' she thought.

Optimus:"How where you able to deferriate the proximity sensor and finding this base" he asked and Silver replied,

Silver:"I am Angel guard and was sent to capture the Crimson Child, during my travel I ran into a bot called Wheeljack and he told me about all of you so I came here to help you get your friend back and get rid of Crimson"

Bulkhead:"Good old Jacky" he said with a smile to his face "Wait you will help us?"

Silver:"Yes but only if you leader says it is ok"

Optimus:" If you are able to get Miko safely back then we will be very greatful for it"

Silver:"Then you have got my word that I will bring her back"

the end please wait for the next chapter please R&R. :)

.


	8. homecoming

Chapter 8 The second relic and the night at the Autobot base.

Both Jack and Raf stood by their guardians as Optimus disgussed a plan of action with the rest of the team, Silver turned towards the children and saw their scared expressions on their faces the taller one seemed like he was trying to act brave while the smaller one with glasses was shaking a bit as they both looked at me, they soon noticed I was looking at them which made them a bit more scared so I went over to them and said.

Silver:"Are you two boys afraid of me?" I said standing in front of them as they backed up a little and Jack was the first answer,

Jack:"I guess you could say that but are'nt you one of those Crimson childs?" He asked rubbing the back of neck, I looked at him and replied,

Silver"My appearance may look like a Crimson Child but I am nothing like them, I am an Angel gaurd my duty was to protect the princess of Melloria who was murdered by Crimson so long ago before she came here" I said,

Raf:"But what does she want with Miko?" the young one said as he walked up next to Jack and Knelt down to his level, and answered,

Silver:"Becuase Miko is in the same spot that the princess was in, Crimson needs a body so she can survive in different evironments she is using Miko as her cover"

Both Jack and Raf looked at each other and then back to me, so I reasured them "And don't worry I bring your friend back to you because I won't make the same mistake like I did before" And they both seemed to have calmed down from their panic state.

Mean while over in Italy*

The Drones where busy mining the Roman empire to find the relic with Dreadwing leading them, while me an Star where scouting the area for any sign of the Autobots, Star had the ground covered while I took to the skies,

Crimson:"Sky post clear, Star any sign of them down there" I said over the com link and soon heard a reply,

Star:"No sign of them from my view, I bet they won't even show after the conversation you had with them the last we met" she said over the com link smiling to herself,

Crimson:"Yeah and the last you said something like that they suddenly appeared out of the bloom so would mind not to jinx it this time" I replied as I landed down next to her and Star said,

Star:"Hey I did not jinx it!, they just happened to appear right after I said it" She said in reply as Dreadwing shouted,

Dreadwing:"Would you too shut up!, I can't concentrate on what I am doing, HEY! watch what your doing" He yelled at a small group of drones who almost hit him with some boulders caused by the mining, I wathed the scene and could not help but laugh at him after the way he danced about to dodge the boulders which where flung at him.

Dreadwing shot daggers at me and carried on with what he was doing, Star and myself went back to scouting for any sign of the Autobots but there was none 'I wonder why they have not shown? for once Star's jinxing has not worked' I thought flying in the air, Star was driving on the ground and she seemed like she was starting to get bored of scouting for Autobots so she transformered and went in to the cave to assist Dreadwing.

Crimson:"So much for a scouting routine" I said to myself landing down on top of a cliff then I heard that little human which I had abosorbed into my body,

Miko:"Would you please just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about it"

Crimson:"Sorry kid but no, your my cover for this world and no one is going to change that"

Miko:"My friends will come for me you wait they will"

Crimson:"If your friends where coming would'nt you of been rescued by now"

Silver:"That's becuase she will be soon enough" Crimson then looked up to see the Angel guard flying above her, and said

Crimson:"What are you dong here? I destroyed the planet, you could not of survivied it"

Silver:"Guess again Crim, you know it takes more then that to kill an Angel and just so you don't use your powers on me" Silver said as she launched a small orb into the sky which glowed brightly, blinding Crimson slightly Silver then flew down to her body making a white light appear Crimson screamed from the force as if something or someone was being pulled from her body.

When the light faded Crimson fell to the ground and returned to her natural form (A being with dark brown hair, green eyes and had broken wings on her back, her skin colour was pale) Crimson looked up into the sky to see that a ground bridge had closed and Crimson was left screaming for losing the battle, all the decepticons had come out of the cave with the relic in hand seeing her state they returned to the Nemisis.

Autobot base.

All the Autbots and the two children where standing in a half circle near the ground bridge as it glowed with life, Silver walked through and stood in front of Optimus and the others and Ratchet was the first to ask while he stepped closer,

Ratchet:"Well how did it go?" he asked and I replied

Silver:"It went really well Crimson won't able to able to take on another human body since I have taken that ability away from her and also there is something else" I said as I turned back towards the ground bridge, all the Autobots saw my movments and followed my gaze towards the ground bridge watching the colours move about, Ratchet moved to the computer and said,

Ratchet" Optimus we are getting a life signal from the ground bridge as if something is coming in"

Optimus:"Then we wait to see if it is friend or foe old friend" he replied turning back to the ground bridge and not long after a small human form appeared walking down the catwalk towards them, all the Autobots and the children fell deathly silent at who it was.

Silver:"Everyone this is my gift to all of you and I did make a promise to the children along with all you" I said as I turned around to face them, I then signaled Ratchet to close the bridge and he did, when the ground bridge had fully powered down I walked up to the human and said,

Silver:"Welcome back"

"Miko"

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 home coming part 2 this chapter has got a few POV's in it sorry it took so long. please R&R.

Miko's pov.

There they stood, staring at me as if I had died and came back to life in front of them I could not of gone that long, wait maybe I was due to that girl taking me into her body gross (Mentaily shivers at the thought) but anyway before I was standing here I was in the air as if I was flying but human's can fly, can they? but only they go a plane or they thrown light a rocket by the decepticons in the air.

I looked down to see Crimson's true form or at least I think that is her true form she just looked even more uglier then before, I looked up to see the famous ground bridge open up by none other then Ratchet (the old bot him) man I can't wait to see their faces when they see that I'm back.

After the whole kidnapping, taken in another being like a zombie would to it's vitims, then coming out with a new power (MY LIFE JUST GOT FRAGGIN AWESOME)...so how do I work them where the manual for this so I can learn what to do or maybe I can ask the bird lady or something who was holding my hand wait! holding my hand I'm not five years old, why the frag is she holding my hand and what is that strange feeling going up my arm?, MAN I say too many questions no wonder Ratchet hates it. (cheeky grin)

Jack and Raf where wondering if it was me standing next to Silver due to all the questions they where throwing at me and I tried to answer them as best as could but I was soon dumfounded, Silver was laughing at my expression on my face while the Autobots where busy talking about what they plan to do in getting the relic from the Decepticons.

Miko's Pov end, Silver's Pov start.

I looked from Miko to Jack then at the young called Raf seeing how they had a conversation with each other was strange for me, from a another planet and all, but you soon get used to it I guess (frowning) I was then brought back to reality when I felt something or someone touch my wings, I turned and saw Raf stroking his hand along my wings he looked up at me smiling and asked me the most interesting question "Are you really an angel?" Now I have never been asked that before and I was amased at it. So I replied with a simple yes making his eyes shine in the most cutest of ways I've ever seen since I came to Earth, I turned my attention towards the Autobots as they looked really puzzled about what had happened.

I walked to them making Optimus glance in my direction, he smiled down at me and I flew up landing on his shoulder and sat down,

"I take it your still shocked from today the huh?" Optimus looked at me and replied,

"Yes indeed I am Silver, although I still do not understand how you where cable on saving Miko we are in your debt for that" I smiled and nodded my head but was then taken back when I heard a scream coming from the children 'basicilly a girls scream'.

I looked down at the three children to see two completly shocked and one completly different, Miko now had medium sized wings on her back which where pink and black.

I flew down to her and said "It would seem that you have got both DNA from me and Crimson so that makes you a Zeltic" Miko just looked at me and then '3...2...1...'

"WHAT! I'M PART ALIEN NOW" She shouted during the time she was freaking out so I had no other choice but to make fall asleep by putting a small orb on her head making her go to sleep.

Silver's pov end. Autobot's pov start.

Arcee: I don't think I have ever seen Jack so, what is the word they call it... figits! any way he would not stop walking back and forth on the floor next to Raf. "Um Jack I think your making a trail on the floor" I said to him trying to make him stop but no luck, I knew he was worried for Miko scrap we all where even Optimus was not looking like himself.

Bumblebee: The base seems so silent without the little mahem bringer as Raf calls her but I have never seen Raf so silent, he has not even been near the playstation today to race against me, but I understand where he is getting too at this point and frag just looking at Jack walking up and down on the floor making a pattern is making me dizzy.

Bulkhead: Oh Miko please be ok I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, I would make sure that no Decepticons or any other alien scum come near you when we have you back at the base 'Grunts and breaks a machine on the side causing Ratchet to say "BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!"' I love making the doc bot angry reminds me of the time me and Miko went out to the monster truck ralley one night with Ratchet 'Smiles at the thought' Please Miko be safe.

Ratchet: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! no loud noises, no irratatting moaning from a certain human, without Miko here the base is a peaceful as a... wait! no what am I saying Miko has helped us out no end in the past some mech I am Scrap I sure hope that none of the others noticed that I gained a soft spot, please Miko for Bulkhead abd the rest of us be safe you over charged glitch.

Optimus: I think I speak for all the team with Jack being impatient and Rafeal looking worried as scrap, and all the worried expression of my team mates I too am worried for the young one Miko to be safe even if she is with the decepticons and an alien. I was then taken by surpirse when a light came from the ground bridge and a human figure emerged. I heard Ratchet say his shocked words "BY THE ALL SPARK" as a human stood with wings in front of us.

Autobots pov end.

Jack and Raf pov

Jack:

I was standing with Raf during the time of the disappaerence of Miko but it sure was quit without her 'sigh's in relief', when both me and Raf found out about her from Optimus I don't think I have ever seen Raf so worried for her I mean she could not of gotten into worse situations in the amount of times that she had snuck through the ground bridge after the Autobots on dangerous missions.

From the time we got told about Miko which was about three days ago I think, and within those days a girl who had wings on her back like that other girl did Crimson's her name right, anyway this other girl came to the base through the ground bridge and Raf looked a little bit scared at the sight of her ah heck so did I at the time. When she had introduced herself to all of us and told me and Raf that she won't hurt us.

Yeah right tht is what they all say right, but she did the un-thinkable next Silverwing told us that she is going to get Miko back from Crimson while me and Raf stood there silently as she re-opened the white vortex thingy she came in and she was gone.

Raf:

Just looking at Jack the entire time that Silverwing was there and went like that into the white light, all the Autobots where talking after she went and I wanted to ask what was going on but before I got the chance to ask Optimus the white vortex opened up again for the third time, Silverwing came through and a while later so did Miko.

Me and Jack ran up to her asking her questions on what it was like, Silverwing had flew up an sat on top of Optimus's shoulder while me and jack spoke to her. after some time Miko said that she started to feel funny and we where about to talk to Ratchet when I heard her scream.

I looked at Miko with Silverwing standing next to her, Miko now had wings like Silverwing but they where pink and black like her hair.

Pov's end.

Well here it is chapter 9 sorry for the spelling and of how the story took :( so enjoy this chapter the next one will have the pov's of the Decepticons so please read and review.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Training and notice

The Decepitcon war ship AKA the Nemisis.

Dreadwing's POV after the ground bridge has closed.

I heard a noise coming from outside the cave , turning towards the entrance to see a green light appear 'It's those fraggin Autobots' I thought to myself as I rounded up some of the drones to fight them off along with the Scout Star, once we where outside I noticed that there where no Autbots to be seen but only the humaniod insect standing up from the ground.

I did a scan of the area 'noticing' there had been a fight between this insect and somone else who was now long gone, I turned back to the drone and the Scout-

Dreadwing: "You drones get back to work on the mine, Scout you call in to base and inform Megatron there has been a glitch" He said while stairing down at me looking relly annoyed,

Star:" I will get to it sir" she replied as the rest of the drone's moved away and Dreadwing did the same as he walked towards Crimson.

I walked over to Crimson just standing infront of her and asked-

Dreadwing:"What happened here?" I asked demanding to now what happened and she replied as if she did not know what had accurred,

Crimson:" Lord Dreadwing I was attacked by another one of my kind and she took the human creature away from me" I said standing up from where I was from the floor and Dreadwing replied,

Dreadwing:"Your as worthless as Starscream! not being able to stand up to a fight, after he left loyality of Megatron and went off, Megatron should have killed you then and there on the ship" I then turned bak around and left Crimson standing to know what a disapointment she is to the Decepticons.

Dreadwing's pov end. normal pov 

**Normal pov:**

**Crimson was now left standing on top of a spiritual power which would prevent her from becoming a pile of dust if she touch's human soul, it is said that when a creature from Melloria walks the ground of an alien species, human's for that matter they become dust. but if they are merged with host they can walk freely without problem. **

Crimsons pov.

How could I of let this happen, I've lost my host to that angel and now I'm an easy target the Decepticons would look weak with me floating around all the time, none the less I look so unworthy of helping them now I'm no Decepticon but I just have to get my host back and to do that I will have to find another host and kill them.

Two hours later aboard the Nemisis.

I was seaching through the files of the three humans that the Autobots hang out with,

"I found out that the one called Jack has an enemy of his own and he goes by the name of Vincent Del-mark and is the same age as Jack Darby, now this will be interesting for me and the Decepticon cause but sadly he won't be able to survive the bonding stage oh well one life has to be sacrifed for the good of many, oh! wait no just the Decepticons.

Crimson's pov end.

Star's pov start.

As I was walking towards the control room to report to Lord Megatron, I had just went past Crimson's temporary room and heard her talking to about finding a new host what like that little brat?, Frag that! I'm not having another fleshy around one is enough I bet Lord Megatron would want to hear this.

So I carried on walking down the hall until I entered the control room and saw that Lord Megatron was standing at the main computer, so I approached him and said,

Star:" My Lord I have news about the Crimson child and what she is planning" Megatron turned around and faced me as I bowed to him, he soon replied,

Megatron:"Proceed with your news scout"

Star:" Crimson is planning on finding a new host, a human my lord and this one knows of the children the Autobots hang out with"

Megatron:"I see, keep track of that fleshy, if she fails me again then I will see to it that her life will end swift-fully"

Star:" Yes my Lord Megatron and do you wish hear of my report"

Megatron:"No I have more important matters to worry about, go and scout for energon, but I will have Soundwave keep track of her in your absence"

Star:"Yes my Lord" and I left the room and took out my orders as followed.

Later that day I returned into the control to find Soundwave at the computer since I had asked him earlier that day to keep a visual check on Crimson through the camera's aboard the Nemesis, since I had returned from scouting energon as I was told to do.

Star: "Soundwave has there been any changes to Crimson" I said as I now stood next to him and he just replied by pointing to the monitor and I saw that she was building some sort of machine,

Star:"Does Megatron know that she has built a machine of some kind?" I asked and he shook his head in a yes and replayed the message from him,

Megatron: "Keep watch over her, I don't want my plan being ruined by that creature"

Star:" Keep watch huh? well I will leave you too your work Soundwave"

Megatron:Voice recorded "Scout for Energon"

Star:" As you wish sir and I will take a group of drones to recover the energon fill at a mine which was left behind by Starscream and tell Megatron about it so he knows"

Soundwave copied her voice: "So he knows".

Sorry this is short but i am leaving a cliffhanger on this until next time, and what is that machine Crimson is building find out later. please R&R.

.


	11. Chapter 11 learning to fly

Transformers Chapter 11 learning to fly.

Here it is Chapter 11 SPOLIER ALERT! Silver teaches Miko how to fly.

At the Autobot base Silver had just finished flexing her wings by doing a flight lap of the base along with Miko learning the basic turns, and she was now getting a little bit of rest from using too much energy from the flying that was currently asleep on the metal piers.

(Earlier that morning

_Silver: "Ok then Miko would you like to learn the basic turns of flight? They are really simple but it can use up your energy"_

_Miko: "Dude! I have been waiting to fly since I got these wings let's do it already" _

_Silver: "Easy Miko do you remember what happened in the night your body was getting used to your new limps, so it would have took of some of your energy due to what had happened" _

_Miko: "Awwwww! You're starting to sound like Jack always telling me what to do" _

_Silver: "Miko listen to me flying is hard at first I mean I broken my arm the first time I flew ok, and Jack is just trying to be a good friend ok so don't be so hard on him for it, right now to get off the ground you have to bring your wings up and down so your body can lift up" _

_Miko did as instructed and managed to lift off the ground flapping her wings. _

_Miko: "This is so AWESOME!" _

_Silver: "Concentrate Miko one fault and you will fall" _

_Miko: "Don't worry I have this, WOAH!" and she started to fall to the floor but was stopped just inches before she hit, Miko turned to see that Silver was holding her up be her foot looking down at her. _

_Silver: "See what I told you, now let's start over"_

Back to reality)

When Silver had finished up sorting herself out, she looked over to where Miko was sleeping soundly and Silver could not help but smile at the sight of the black and pink haired girl.

She was soon brought out of her daydreaming to the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the hall way she turned and saw Optimus Prime entering the control room.

Silver: "Good morning Optimus I believe recharge was pleasant for you"

Optimus: "Hello Silver and indeed it was. Where is Miko?" he said looking around for her on the piers.

Silver: "Asleep from the first lesson today I take it the others have gone to retrieve the two young boys"

Optimus: "They have and I shall leave you to teachings young one, I have to see Ratchet about on why the Decepticons have been in the shadows of late"

Silver: "Very well Optimus I shall keep Miko busy for the day along with Jack and Raf" Silver said smiling to him.

Optimus Prime smiled a good bye to her and left to go see Ratchet, Silver then looked down at the entrance to see a blue motor cycle and a yellow Camero pull into the base, soon after one of the boys climbed out of the yellow car and the other pulled himself off the motor bike, both of the children allowed the bots to transform from their vehicle forms and Silver knew that Miko won't wake up for a while so she flew down to the two boys.

Silver's pov

Silver: "Hello Jack, hellos Raf how are you both today?" I asked smiling at them both and they both returned it with Raf answering first before Jack could say anything.

Raf: "Hi Silver how are things going with Miko?" He asked me as Jack still seemed a little nervous of me which caught the attention of Arcee to keep an eye on him because of his movement backwards.

Silver: "Training is going slow but that it be expected from a new flyer and Jack you have no need to fear me I will not harm you" I said as I looked to Jack making him jump a bit.

Jack: **"But how do we know that we won't end up like Miko has, or maybe worse!" **he yelled and then suddenly gave me an apologizing look by the sudden outburst.

Silver: "Jack listen to me I am nothing like Crimson and I never will be, and I promise to you I can't do the same thing of what has happened ok" I said to him which reassured him a little bit but he was still nervous of me but I knew how to change that.

Miko: **"Hey! What's up guys?"** Miko yelled from the pier down to us making us all turn out attention to her.

_(I really do hope that she does not try to fly since she has not gained her bearings yet) _I thought to myself seeing that she was leaning over the pier even more when it came to a point that she leaned too much and fell from the pier I heard both Jack and Raf gasp but I soon managed to fly up and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Silver: "Please don't do that again Miko you have not yet gained your bearings to fly when falling" I said with concern in my voice, but Miko just thought of it as thrill experience.

Miko: "That was awesome!" She said jumping up and down then turned to me and asked "Can you fly back up to the pier so that I can fly some more?"

Silver: "I could but I have a better Idea" I said as I notice that the Autobots where opening a ground bridge to find the energon signal on the screen.

Silver: "Hey would you two boys like to join me and Miko up there" I said pointing towards the ceiling of the base, making them look up with worried looks on their faces.

Raf: "Is it safe?" He asked me as I just replied saying

Silver: "It will be as long as this is up" and I turned around and took two feathers from my wings, making them both glow I then threw them into the air, the two feathers then started making a criss cross barrier under the piers. "This barrier will prevent each of you falling down to the ground"

Jack: "Wait falling, what do you mean?" He asked me still a bit nervous (_what is up with this kid I mean teenager it's like he afraid to have a little fun)_

Silver: "Well let me show you, Miko try and see if you can get you're bearing and fly up from ground level ok" I asked her as she just nodded knowing that if she argued she won't win, so Miko flexed her wings and concentrated to fly upwards, she managed to lift herself from the ground and up but I notice that she was getting out of breathe since getting ones bearings if difficult at first.

Silver: **"Concentrate Miko think with both your heart and mind ok! Now keep going"** I shouted up to her and she kept on going when she landed on the pier I knew that she still needed training to have complete control on that, I turned back to Jack and Raf seeing that they both had a scared look in their eyes.

"Alright then boys are you ready?" I said as they looked to me and Raf was about to take his glasses off so that they won't get broken but I walked up to him and placed my hands over his eyes making the glasses become goggles allowing him to see clearly.

Jack: "I guess it could not be that bad to have some fun during the time that the Autobots are out on their mission just so my mom does not know what I did" He said rubbing the back of his head looking at me and Raf.

Raf: "I have always wanted to know what it was like to fly" he said smiling up at me, I took hold of his hand and held the other towards Jack who just looked at me before giving in and took hold of my other hand.

Once the boys had hold of my hands I started to fly up towards the piers, I could tell the boys where scared by the height they were at from the ground and soon reached the pier where Miko was sitting upon smiling at each of us, when I was past the cross barrier I dropped the boys so that they were falling both of them screamed but soon stopped when they notice that the barrier made them rebound off like a trampoline and after some time they were having fun jumping around off the piers onto the barrier.

Silver: "What did I tell you Jack I will be safe and don't worry ok" I shouted to him and he just smiled sheepishly towards me.

Raf: "This is the best fun I have ever had besides racing with Bumblebee" he yelled as he jumped mid-air from the barrier and landing back down only to be rebounded again.

Silver: "Hey Miko up for more flying lesson while they are having?"

Miko: "You bet and…um can I take hold of your hand since I am still new at this" she said fiddling with her hair and looking up at me, I just smiled at her cuteness and nodded taking her hand then flying up into the air round the ceiling and keeping an eye on each of the children.

_*1 hour later*_

The Ground bridge reopened again and when the Autobots came through they were met with the site of all three children asleep leaning on each other on the sofa, I however was busy sorting my feathers out from the flying I did.

Ratchet: "How did you make them be so quiet, they are always so loud and they don't stop" he said walking over to me trying not to wake them up.

Silver: "Just some flying and a barrier acting as what humans call a trampoline" I smiling at him.

THE END.

Ok everyone there it is chapter 11 so please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter in the sequel and this is where you can say good bye to Vince because Crimson does a really bad thing. Well-read and review me on this please.

(_THINKING)_

(**SHOUTING) **

(Normal and pov)

In the Autobot base Arcee and Bumblebee had taken both of the boys home after their high jumping air games, and had been asleep for a long time only to be woken up by the sound of Optimus telling the guardians to take them home, leaving Miko to sleep on the sofa.

Silver wing was currently lying on one of the many piers that make up the ceiling and thought to herself "_I feel as Crimson is up to something but what? I just can't…."_

"**SILVER!" **the sudden shout from below her made her come back to reality and look over the edge to find that Miko has woken up from her sleep who was now looking up at her from the ground.

Silver: "**YES! MIKO WHAT IS IT?" **

Miko: "What are you doing up there?"

Silver: "Just thinking child here I will come down to you" and she jumped off the pier flexing her wings allowing her to glide down to the ground next to Miko.

Silver: "Sorry about that Miko I was just thinking is all and I am amazed that your awake at this time of night, is something wrong?" Silver noticed the change in Miko moods and saw her turn away from Silvers eyes finding the ground interesting.

Miko: "I saw Vince getting taken away from that monster that took me" Miko turned her gaze back to Silver and noticed that she was shocked but she soon replied her,

Silver: Miko I fear that you are correct on that Vince is indeed in danger of becoming the next victim because you saw my thought"

Miko: "even though I hate Vince since he is a big jerk to all of us and I must be crazy for saying this but can…we…..do-something to, you know stop her?"

Silver could not give her a reply because she did not know herself if it would happen since her though only come true very rarely like once in a blue moon but she pushed it aside for now when she heard the sound of heavy feet that sounded like thunder with every step brought to look towards Optimus, entering the main hanger.

Silver: "Miko we must tell Optimus of her plan so that we can stop it ok but allow me to do it, you go ahead and begin your flying"

Miko: "FFFFIIINNEEE!" sounding really annoyed at the command but complied with what she was told and took flight; Silver turned to Optimus and said,

Silver: "Good morning Optimus" she said smiling up to him

Optimus: "Greeting young one, I hope you are well?" he said smiling down at her

Silver: "Yes I am thank you, Optimus I have something important to tell you? It's about Crimson" Optimus then became serious knowing that if it involved Crimson a human child could die or very much become injured and he hated that knowing the more safer approach involving Miko but this time could be different.

Optimus: "Proceed what is it about?" he said losing his smile but still looked down at her.

Silver: "This morning I felt as if Crimson was getting ready to find a host and Miko felt the same thing but she saw Vince being taken away by her, so I fear he is the next victim"

Optimus: "I do believe that Jack and Raf have spoken of the boy in the past, I shall ask them of what they know of this Vince child, and then we must protect him"

Silver: "We must hurry Optimus Crimson has improved her skills so that she will be ready to take the victim alive or not" Optimus nodded down to her in agreement then he turned and walked off to the computers during the time that Ratchet had spent the night in the med bay and had not emerged yet but Silver thought nothing of it and joined Miko in the air.

Later that afternoon

Arcee and Bumble had arrived at base after picking up Jack and Raf from school, Jack climbed off of Arcee and Raf jumped out of Bumblebee allowing them both to transform into their alt modes.

Both Jack and Raf walked the stairs to where Miko and Silver were sitting on the sofa,

Miko: Hey guys how was the prison today then?" she said smiling as nothing had change with her attitude only to have both Jack and Silver roll their eyes at her but Raf simply said,

Raf: "It was ok we had mouthful from Vince but overall it is ok"

Silver: "Raf did Vince seem like he looked really aggressive at all?" she asked kneeling down to his level.

Jack: "But that is what Vince is like all the time no different why?" he said as Silver looked to him and stood then said,

Silver: "Jack listen to me I know that you hate Vince but he could be in danger because with the resent ordeal that happened with Miko is going to happen again"

Jack: "WOAH! Are you sure? but what does Crimson want with Vince though he does not know the Autobot's"

Silver: "She had a hold of Miko's mind scape so she saw what was important and used it but luckily Miko blocked her out from finding the Autobot base"

Raf: "But the question is why Vince?"

Silver: "Like I said before Crimson needs a host walk this Earth so she will do what costs to get Miko back inside her even if she has to kill someone"

Miko: "So what's the plan of action here guys" she said coming to stand by Silver.

Silver: First you're going to learn how to use your powers and I will leave the plan of action to Optimus, Come on Miko lets go to the training room, Jack Raf your welcome to come along too" she said but instead of flying she walked there with the three children behind her leaving the Autobot's to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile over in the town Vince had just gotten home from school he slung his bag onto the chair lazily and walked into the kitchen to meet his parents.

Vince: "**Hey Mom!** **Rick!**" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs only to be met with silence.

"_That's weird mom's car still here and Ricks cars is in the garage where the heck are they gone? Oh well looks the house is mine" _he thought to himself smiling slightly and carried on walking into the kitchen to get his dinner that should be waiting for him but there was none.

Vince: "What the? No parents no grub what's with this family" he said really annoyed but did not notice the being behind him.

Crimson: "There is nothing wrong with this family they are just sleeping somewhere I sure they are close by" she said as she came from the shadows scaring Vince slightly.

Vince: "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are doing in my house loser?"

Crimson : "Loser huh well that is nice way to treat a lady my boy now the reason why I am here is because you're going to be mine" she smiling at him evilly and started to walk towards him.

When Vince was able to her in the light he back up at the sight and ran down the hall way as fast as possible then up the stairs to get away from her, Vince had ran into his room slamming the door behind him and saw her just there before the door hit. Vince was now frantic he hid in the wardrobe like children would in a storm.

The bedroom door was forced open and Crimson walked in looking around the room and landed on the wardrobe, smiling "_cleaver boy trying to hide from me awww bless his heart that will become mine" _she came closer to the wardrobe and opened the doors to find Vince backed up against the back of the wardrobe.

Crimson: "Now stay still love this won't hurt a bit" she said as she sprayed something into Vince's face making his vision turn black.

Back at the Autobot base Silver and Miko were in the middle of flying when they felt a strong surge of black magic fill them both.

Silver: "It is too late" she said as she turned to Miko who could only confirm her with a nod. "Now this is the beginning of war."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

I am so sorry that I have not done a story in long time, I was busy with work. This is the thirteenth chapter of this story hope you all enjoy it please read and review.

When Crimson opened her eyes she felt more powerful from she did with the other human but she smiled to herself knowing that this human would not be able to speak anymore in her mind like the other one did all the time.

Crimson's thought _"At least I don't have to worry about this human talking to me all the time like the last one did and I am still wondering how in the pits of mars did she get though my sole barrier? Oh well" _

Crimson: "Never mind that is in the past and this time I can take all the CNA and DNA I want" she said smiling to herself.

What Crimson did not know is that Lazerbeak was outside the window recording everything that had just unfolded within the human house hold, and flew away back to Soundwave, just as Crimson looked out of the window and smiled.

"_Looks like I have an audience" _

*Decepticon base*

In the control room stood Knockout, Breakdown, Megatron, Star, Soundwave and Dreadwing when Lazerbeak flew in and returned to Soundwave, Soundwave then produced the images seen of the human house hold showing Crimson take in the Human boy.

Dreadwing: Lord Megatron is would seem her alliance was a lie all along"

Megatron: "Indeed it was and no-one abandons their cause in a war"

Star: "Lord Megatron If I may Crimson apparently has got a counterpart designated Silver mist that recused the other human before this insect"

Megatron: "It would seem we are not the only ones who are after this Crimson child traitor and we may have to take an understanding approach to this"

Dreadwing: "Lord Megatron are you saying that we should pair with the Autobots"?

Megatron: "Indeed Dreadwing and I do find as pleasing either but we have no choice we shall first see what this Crimson is capable of"

*Meanwhile in the Autobot base*

The Autobots and the children including both Angels where gathered around the computer screens after hearing what both Miko and Silver had been talking about and now understood what Crimson's intentions where since she has taken another human into her.

Jack: "So of this Crimson's has done to Vince does that make him dead?"

Both Angels looked at each other before Silver answered.

Silver: "I am afraid so Jack there is nothing we do for him but when this is over we will see about providing him and his family a correct burial fit for angel because Vince did not deserve to be killed like that"

Miko: "At least now we don't have to put with him but I agree with Silver"

Optimus: "I second that notion Silver we Autobots live to protect humans from danger and I feel as if I have broken my promise to protect mankind"

Silver: "Optimus Crimson's need for power has overtaken her now she nothing more than a vessel of evil, what she has done is something you must not blame yourself for" she replied smiling up at him and he gave a nod of understanding.

Arcee: "So how are going stop her?"

Silver: "During the night both me and Ratchet where sending out Autobot transmission signals as far as a we could get them in the galaxy, we even sent some to Cybertron"

Arcee: "But didn't Cybertron go dark after the war and there was no live back home" she turning to Ratchet.

Ratchet: "Yes but there may be a possibility that life may in hiding"

Silver: "And just to prove that I found some movement in the Autobot city called Kaon some of them where Deception drones others where Autobot all we have to do is wait for a reply"

Ratchet: "Indeed and I am having Rafael assist me during the time Silver prepares Miko for a oncoming battle" he said as looked over at the three children looking at Raf who was smiling brightly.

Raf: "Sure Ratchet I will help in any way that I can" and Ratchet nodded in reply but was distracted from him to the noise of the sensors going off.

Optimus: "Ratchet what is it?"

Ratchet: "It's an Autobot identification beacon outside of the solar system" he said he watched the green dot move across the screen.

Optimus: "Ratchet make contact the vessel" and Ratchet got to work then a com-link opened up and Optimus continued "Autobot out post to omega one come in"

Jazz: "This lieutenant Jazz and Autobot fighter scout team good to hear you're still functioning"

Optimus: "Likewise solider we shall send you the co-ordinates and a ground bridge"

Jazz: "Copy that Prime do' ya have the whole team down there?"

Arcee: "We are all here Jazz minus Cliff"

Jazz: yeah I got word from Wheel jack he told me about what happened"

Optimus: "what other Autobots are with you Jazz?"

Jazz: "Well let me see there's Ironhide, the terror twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Ratchet mentally shudders at the thought of seeing them two again) Jet fire and War path and myself"

Optimus: "Very well Jazz safe journey and be sure to com-link when you have landed on Earth"

Jazz: "Will do Prime over and out" then the com-link shut off.

Silver: "well it looks like they replied sooner than I thought they would"

Miko: "WOW! More Autobots are coming here this is going to be sweet"

Bulkhead: "Sure will Miko I remember back on Cybertron the twins Sunny and sides where the prank masters, Ironhide is the weapon specialist to Optimus, War path is a bit of a hot head but he is all means a wrecker, Jet fire is head of the flight troopers air support and then there's Jazz head of special operations and expert saboteur, he is also Optimus prime's first lieutenant"

Silver: "They all sound amazing in what they do would be great to meet them"

Jack: "I agree with you there"

Optimus: "Indeed Jack and we would now have the advantage to win the battle against both Decepticons and Crimson"

END. Please rewad and review what you think sorry I left it at a cliff hanger on this one chapter 14 will be greater (hopefully).


End file.
